Beautiful Disaster
by poopforbrains
Summary: A bet changed Edward Masen and Isabella Swan's lives forever. When Bella told Edward she was pregnant, he paid her to get rid of it. He remembered clearly that she had agreed, too. So, six years later, why in the hell was there an exact replica of him in the arms of his business partner?
1. Prologue

How on earth are you ever going to explain in terms of chemistry and physics so important a biological phenomenon as first love?

-Albert Einstein

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

Edward Masen looked at the eighteen year old girl in front of him with distaste. A giggle erupted from inside the house, making the girl's face turn sour.

"Is that Lauren? Jeez, Edward. Not even a month after our break up and you've already replaced me? With her, no less."

Edward rolled his eyes, closing the door a little bit more, allowing just his face and neck to be seen. "I don't see how that's any of your concern, Isabella."

Isabella Swan cringed, hating the use of her full name. But she ignored it, for now. She knew consequences were bound to happen upon sleeping with the infamous Forks High player. But just like now, she had ignored it. She honestly thought that he had changed. Changed for her. Oh, how she wished now she had listened to her head instead of her damn heart. "Edward, I'm pregnant."

The bronze-haired boy glared and leaned his head on the door further, holding the knob of the door tighter. "Don't say it too loud, you bitch. We don't need people knowing that." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Edward let his emerald eyes meet his ex-lover's brown ones. "Okay, so you're pregnant. What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

Bella's heart broke. He called her – _their _- baby an 'it'. Even if he didn't love her like she loved him, the least he could do is show her and the baby a little respect. But even he thought himself too good for that. Bella glared up at him, hatred for the boy in front of her coursing through her veins. Hatred for the boy who's stolen her heart and trampled on it, all for the sake of a fucking bet. Hatred for the father of her unborn child. She stared at him angrily, willing him to cooperate and demanding her tears to stop themselves from falling. She would not give this bastard the satisfaction of seeing her cry because of him.

Edward stared back at Bella's stoic face before sighing. "There is no way I'm going to be in that child's life. I'll get my accountant to give you money. I want it gone by the end of this week."

Bella looked at Edward in horror. Gone was the boy who had courted her with sweet words and simple gifts. Gone was the boy who showered her with love and kindness in front of the world. Gone was the boy who stayed up with her when she cried a bucket of tears over her parents' divorce. Gone was the boy whom she fell in love with. Bella briefly wondered if he had even ever been that boy or was he just acting the whole time for a fucking bet?

The truth slapped Bella hard in the face. The boy she fell in love with doesn't exist. He never did. What was in his place was a monster. A monster who took pleasure from seeing others suffer and didn't care about others' pain as long as he had his fun. He wouldn't hesitate to play with feelings as long as something awaited him in the end.

Bella was disgusted at him. But even more so with herself for allowing his games to collide with her life.

Breathing in a deep breath, Bella looked up to stare at him blankly, realizing that no matter what happens or what she says, her baby would never have a chance at having a father. She decided then and there that she would accept his money, but not for the purpose he'd intended but for having something to start with to raise the child growing inside of her. "Fine."

Edward blinked, taken by surprise. "Fine?"

Bella narrowed her eyes, keeping in contact with his. "I'll do what you want. I expect to have the money by Friday so I can go to the clinic this Saturday. You never have to see me again. Goodbye, Ed -"

The door opened wider to reveal a certain Lauren Mallory wrapped in a white sheet, giggling as she wrapped her arms around Edward's waist. Bella fought off scrunching her face in disgust. "What's taking so long, Eddie?"

Edward absent-mindedly wrapped his arm around her shoulder, his eyes never leaving Bella's, warning her to keep her mouth shut. After a few tense seconds, Edward gave the brunette a curt nod, notifying her that the money will in fact, be with her come Friday.

Putting on a fake, cheery wide smile, Bella spoke confidently. "Right. Well, I hope you have a good day. Goodbye, Edward. Goodbye, Lauren."

With that Bella walked off, wandering into a life she knew would be difficult. But she would bear it. For her and for her baby.

Screw the bastard of a father this baby had. She would raise their child on her own. Bella didn't need Edward. She'll be fine. Both her and the baby would be. They have to be.


	2. Chapter One

**Hello, ya'll! :) Thank you so much for reading my story. And for the reviews from the Prologue, I cannot thank you enough. Every word, every criticism means so much to me. I want you all to know that your Reviews, Alerts and Favorites are very much appreciated. :)**

**I will work really hard to update regularly and most of all, to reach your expectations for this story. I can't promise to please everybody but I sincerely hope that everyone would enjoy. **

**Oh, and also, questions about the story are very much welcomed. I'll answer all of them best I can without revealing anything about the plotline. :)**

**Thank you again! :)**

* * *

If you're gonna jump for love, bring a Parachute instead of a Bungee-rope. Both will save you from falling off. Only difference is, one will keep you moving and the other will bring you back and forth from where you came from…your choice.

- Rizzi Vicci

* * *

_Six Years Later_

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Mommy, I think the toaster ate my bread."

My eyes flew wide open once I heard the quiet little voice against my ear. It was a mistake though. The light coming from my window nearly blinded me as I struggled to keep my eyes open. I let out a soft groan before looking to the side at my clock, barely making out the numbers due to my drowsiness.

Eight o' three.

Daniel, or Dan he prefers, laughed a loud belly laugh upon seeing my disoriented face. I turned my head to glare at him playfully. He returned the look with a smirk. Moments like these, he looks so much like his bastard father that it hurts. The same bronze hair, the same green eyes, and the same angular jaw. Jesus, he even had Edward's mannerism of smirking and pinching the bridge of his nose. There was no doubt that this kid was Edward Masen's child. He even managed to charm every female he's had the pleasure to encounter, no doubt following on his father's footsteps as a heartbreaker. The only thing he inherited from me was my pale complexion, instead of Edward's bronze skin. And if you looked real close, he had my ears, too. But I doubt anyone really gives two shits about people's ears. Ah, and let's not forget his inherited ability to blush at the smallest of things.

Yes, Daniel Isaac Swan was the epitome of adorable.

Currently, said son was on top of me, his five year old body all over my torso and stomach as he chuckled at my morning state. I sat up abruptly, making him fall back, his head hitting my left foot. For some reason, this caused him to laugh harder.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Daniel, what did I tell you about waking people up?"

The little boy sat up straight and scrunched up his face, most probably due to my using his complete name. "That I don't wake anyone up unless it's an emergency."

My right brow rose, keeping up my mom face. "And?"

"The toaster ate my bread, mom! I think that's a very excusable emergency! What if that was the last bread we have? And I have no breakfast? You said yourself that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. What if I missed it? And then I die? So, see? I had to wake you up. I don't want to die yet." He widened his green eyes, trying to appear innocent. I use the word trying because though he looked the exact picture perfect of innocence, the mischief in his emerald orbs let me know that he was fully aware that his words were complete bull.

My eyes did not waver. It did not soften, nor did it harden. My arms still crossed over my chest as I watched my son. He sat up straighter, mimicking my actions. He crossed his chubby little arms around his torso and narrowed his eyes up at me.

We continued staring each other down until we both couldn't take it anymore and broke off into wide grins at the same time.

"Come here, you little monster." I laughed, shaking my head as I opened my arm to let him scoot his way over to me. He wasted no time and crawled over to me, wrapping his arms and giving me a warm hug.

"Morning, baby." I mumbled, kissing his forehead.

"Morning, mommy." He replied softly.

Getting off of my bed, I wore my slippers and reached out for him to grab my hand. "Come on, my little brat. Let's go squeeze that bread out of the toaster."

**Edward P.O.V.**

Having a hangover while in the office is not an easy task. What I wanted to do was stay in bed and let the day fly by. But of course, being the CEO of Cullen Corporations prevented me from doing so.

I didn't even want this position in the first place. Yes, being the owner of a world renowned business corporation had its' quirks but mostly it was a pain in my ass. But my step-father, Carlisle, thought I had what it took to lead this business once he'd retire and so far, he had been right.

Sometimes though, I wish he wasn't.

Of course, I was in no way perfect.

There was a time, back in my teenage years, when I was careless as fuck and thrived to piss off any adult who wouldn't let me have my way. But ever since I caught my father, Edward Senior, cheating on my mother, Esme, I decided to grow up.

It wasn't that hard to see why women still came after my father. I inherited his copper colored hair, angular jaw and lean physique. What belonged to my mother was my bronze complexion and emerald eyes. Even at the age of forty-five, Edward Senior still had the ability to make girls half his age swoon. It was amusing once but I just find it repulsive now.

When I caught my father in bed with another woman who could pass as his granddaughter, I punched him over and over again. I yelled at him, telling him what a fucking prick he was for hurting my mother. For ruining a perfectly good relationship because he couldn't keep it in his pants. And what did he do? He laughed at me. He fucking laughed at me. I was about to beat him up some more until my mother came up to me and wrapped her tiny arms around me, begging me to stop.

Because she was Esme, I listened to her. I slowly unwrapped her arms around me and stormed into my room.

That night, my mother slipped into my room, crying. She told me that my father left us, bringing with him everything he needed without even a glance back at us. She also told me that this wasn't the first time he'd done this to her. Nor was it the second. Nor the third. But she didn't dare say anything against him before in fear that he would leave her. She loved him too much. She said she would do anything for him yet that didn't seem to be enough for him. And in the end, he still chose to be rid of her.

I wanted to hunt my own father down and knock some sense into him. I wanted to ask him who the hell he thought he was for hurting my mother like that, for playing with her like that. I wanted to yell at him for not being contented with one person. I wanted to ask him what gave him the fucking right to treat women like toys. But most of all, I wanted to tell him to fucking grow up.

But then reality slapped me in the face.

His actions, his player ways, was exactly the way I was with girls. I was no better than the monster I called my father. Ever since I could remember, I'd never had a problem with ladies. They came to me like bees to honey. I was young, so why not play off for a little bit? Why not be careless and stupid? Girls everywhere dressed like sluts, acted like sluts whenever good-looking guys were around, so why not treat them like trash? They all knew what I was like, so if they came to me, it wasn't my problem if they got their hearts broken.

_Except for Bella Swan._

She was innocent. Not exactly inexperienced, but she was not like those other girls. She did not come to me, but I went after her. And for what? To prove to Mike Newton and all those other douche bags in school how I could bang any chick I wanted?

I must be really screwed up in the head for playing with such an angel.

And worse, she had carried my child as a result. But what did I do? I told her to get rid of it. Not because I wasn't ready to be a father. Not because I was scared. Not because I couldn't face the consequences of my actions. But merely because I just didn't give a fuck about her or my child. I gave her the money she needed and true to her word, she never showed her face to me again.

Not only was I a horrible person to her, I was a murderer to my own child as well. I've never hated myself more in that moment. It was a regret that would bring guilt to me for the rest of my life.

Looking at my mother's face then, I realized how much of a monster I've become. Don't get me wrong, I was not in love with Bella. I merely realized what a fuck up I was becoming and how horrible I was for pressuring her abort our baby. The child could have been someone great, someone who could make a difference to someone's life – but I destroyed that child's life because I simply did not care.

Tears started to fall as I thought about my past actions – how I carelessly threw every affection a girl showed me back to their face, how I played with feelings like they were nothing, how I always thought about myself greater than others. God, how disgusted I was. I did not want anyone to ever treat my mother, my daughter – assuming I would ever have one – or any other girl in the world like I ever did.

I came to a conclusion then.

Right then and there, I promised myself that I would stop the way I lived my life – to grow up. I would never be like my father. I wouldn't allow myself to get that bad.

True to my promise, I slowly started to change. I quit my games. I stopped hanging out with my crowd and instead focused on my studies. I no longer played with girls. It wasn't easy and definitely was not done overnight, but I managed to do it.

Standing on our own proved to be difficult for Esme and I, but slowly and surely, we pulled it off. Though I was starting college, I did not move out of our home. Others might have thought it odd that I not seek independence the moment I can but I just couldn't leave my mom like that. She needed me most now more than ever. I think she understood what I was doing because whenever she looked at me, she always looked grateful.

On my Sophomore Year in University – I took Psychology, my mother seemed to have changed. Something was different about her. She smiled more, her laugh was happier and her eyes shined brightly. I suspected she was seeing someone but I waited for her to tell me if it was anything at all.

It didn't take long. Two weeks after I realized my mother was acting different, she told me that she'd been seeing a man named Carlisle. They met while she was at the coffee shop. He accidentally spilled his drinks on her and insisted on buying her another cup. She was hesitant but in the end, relented. They talked for a bit and agreed to meet up again. It seems that they eventually hit it off.

I was happy for my mother. Really. But I was a little wary of this sudden news. It wasn't that I was against her dating, I just had some unanswered questions. Is she really ready to date again? Is she truly over my father? These thoughts were nagging my mind as I sat in dinner, a few seats away from her, boyfriend? Special friend? Someone she'd simply dating? I wasn't sure.

Carlisle was a blond man. He was forty-eight years old looked to be still in his late thirties, as was my mother. He had two children from his first wife; Emmett who was two years older than me and Alice, who was my age. I've always found it odd how they accepted Esme and I so easily, but they later explained that they just wanted happiness for their father and he seemed to find that in Esme.

At the first few times we've met, I admit I was a little hostile towards him. I did not trust him to be with Esme. But my mother was happy and he looked like he genuinely cared about her. He seemed perfect for my mother's life. It wasn't long until I eventually accepted him.

A year later, they got married and I became Edward Anthony Cullen. It was awkward at first, but then I got over it.

During his days dating my mother, I found out that Carlisle actually owned a famous technology corporation. At first I didn't think about it, but after they got married, it became obvious to me that Carlisle wanted to leave me with his business. He couldn't let Emmett take care of it because my step-brother preferred to travel. And Alice's interests were on fashion designing and grooming.

Which left me, who wasn't sure where exactly I was going after graduating Psychology. I thought about Carlisle mentoring me in his multi-billionaire working style and with a lot of coaxing from my mother, I eventually stopped Psychology and changed my course to Business Management.

Now years later, here I was, owning a worldwide known corporate business, a year after Carlisle retired.

"What do you say, Mr. Cullen?"

My eyes snapped toward Demitri, my VP-External. He was incharge of looking for ways to improve our products, including looking for potential partnership with other businesses.

I looked at him, my eyes a little droopy and my head still bursting with pain from all the alcohol last night. Demitri choked out his laugh at my face and opted for a smirk. Aside from being my VP-External, Demetri was a good friend of mine since way back in college. The bastard was there last night when we supposedly had a few drinks after work. A few drinks, my ass. We ended up playing a game to see who the hardest drinker was. It was completely unfair how the fucker didn't have a hangover, despite being the second to the last who got hit.

My eyes narrowed at him. "Could you repeat that?"

Demitri looked like he wanted to roll his eyes but decided against it. Good thinking. "According to the research department, they discovered that one company developed a nano chip that can make any technology faster and if further developed, it can communicate with its' user, allowing the owner to command the gadget. This could be really helpful for our next product, Celer."

I thought this over. The nano chip sounded like a good development for our newest line of cellphone, mp3 player and laptop, Celer. I guess there would be no harm in meeting with the CEO of the company.

"Who's the owner of this company?"

"That's the weird thing, Ed – Mr. Cullen." He corrected himself with a grin. I rolled my eyes. "No one outside their group knows who the company owner is. It's like she doesn't want to be known at all."

Interesting. A mystery behind good work.

"But I did hear that the CEO was a girl." Demitri continued with a smug look. I rolled my eyes, once again. Ever since he met me in Business School, he'd never seen me date a girl. It had always been his personal goal to find me someone but I just wasn't looking for that right now. I still haven't completely forgiven myself for everything that I've done to the female population in my past.

"What's the name of the company?"

"DanMarie, sir."

* * *

**_Edward - 24_**

**_Bella - _****_24_**

**_Dan - 5_**

**_Alice - 23_**

**_Jasper - 25_**

**_Emmett - 26_**

**_Rosalie - 25_**


	3. Chapter Two

"They didn't agree on much. In fact, they didn't agree on anything. They fought all the time and challenged each other ever day. But despite their differences, they had one important thing in common. They were crazy about each other."

- Nicholas Sparks (The Notebook)

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

The rest of the morning was followed by the usual routine. Dan and I had breakfast together – surprise, surprise the toaster spat his bread back out after realizing how disgusting it actually was. Sometimes, my son's thinking makes me wonder if I should have him checked. Anyway, so we had buttered toast, orange juice and eggs for breakfast. Then we both showered in our respective bathrooms before leaving the house. He had to go to his nursery while I had to go to work.

"Come here, give mommy a kiss." I cooed at him just as the driver of the limousine stopped outside of his school.

He made a face and I laughed at how child-like it made him look. Nevertheless, Dan took his backpack and walked over to my side. He gave me a cheeky smile, the damned dimples he got from his father clearly showing, before leaning down to leave a kiss on my cheek. "See you later, mommy. I love you."

My heart melted at his soft voice before I smiled back at him, his green eyes looking at me in adoration. Jesus, this kid's got me wrapped around his tiny fingers. "Love you too, kiddo." I ruffled his hair affectionately as he gave me a brief hug. "Please, Dan, don't let your teacher call me at work again. You really disrupted a good deal for mommy from last week's paint fiasco."

Dan let out a snort as his eyes danced in childish mischief. As much as I love my son, he sure is one hell of a kid. No day went by without him causing trouble. Though I must admit, despite it being completely annoying, it was also quite endearing. "It wasn't my fault, mum. That Charlotte threw a brush at me!"

"Yes, she did. After you drew a big red line in the middle of her painting."

He smirked. "She was bragging about how nice her work was. It was highly irritating."

I controlled my laughter, playing the motherly role. "That's no reason for you to ruin someone's hardwork."

His smirk widened. "Charlotte's an idiot."

Rolling my eyes, I was about to scold him about calling someone names when I noticed something off about his voice. My head tried to wrap itself around it until I realized what I detected. My eyes widened slightly as I looked at my son with a smirk. He must have realized where I was going because his eyes narrowed as he swung his tiny backpack higher. "You like her! That Charlotte, you have a crush on her, don't you?"

My son choked. "W-wha-at? Psh. Me liking her?" He tried to pull off looking disgusted, but his tainted cheeks confirmed my suspicion. My smirk widened. "Of course not. That's ridiculous, mother."

I laughed at how adorable Dan was being. "Uh-huh. Okay."

Dan huffed, glaring at me in anger now. "I mean it, mom. Jeez. She's annoying!"

"Right. But you like talking about her. And when you start, you can't stop." I wiggled my eyebrows teasingly.

Dan sputtered. "N-nooo." He cleared his through as he pinched the bridge of his nose, indicating his annoyance. "Whatever, mom. Think all you want but I don't like that idiot. She's ve –"

"She's very pretty."

"She's very annoying."

"And pretty."

"And stupid."

"And pretty."

"And selfish."

"And pretty."

"She's not pretty mom, okay?"

"No, she actually is."

"Darnit, ma. She's not pretty, okay? At least not to me. She's very ..." He trailed off, his words mumbling together as he ate his words. I couldn't hear what he said anymore but whatever it was, it caused him to blush wildly.

"What was that, Dan?" I said playfully.

"Erndhdkdnekd." I shook in silent laughter.

"What?"

"Aish! She's not pretty because she's very beautiful to me, alright? Jeez, ma. When'd you get so annoying?" His little outburst cost him a red face and when he realized what he said, his green eyes widened and before I could say anything, Dan mumbled a quick bye before getting out of the car.

Once the shock wore off, I couldn't stop myself. I burst out laughing. That son of mine, he really is something else. Shaking my head at his childish behaviour, I pressed down the button so I could speak to the driver and the bodyguard in front.

"Ms. Swan."

My chuckles were lessening now as I watched my son being ushered inside by his teacher. Through the window, I saw that he was seated next to a very cute dirty blond haired child. Charlotte. The moment he noticed her, he blushed and looked away but she held on to his arm and said something. He turned to her with a glare but softened his features once he took a look at her face. His eyes snapped to the limo. Though I knew he couldn't see me from here, I feel like he could see right through the tinted windows with the intensity of his green eyes.

I shook my head as he looked back at the blond child before whispering something in her ear, a mischievous smirk in place. Some things never change.

"Is Samuel nearby?" I asked my bodyguard through the speaker, referring to Sam, Dan's bodyguard.

"Yes, Ms. Swan. He is the one at the side acting as the gardener."

"Very well. Thank you." I spoke through the speaker before letting go.

After telling Charlie about my early pregnancy, I begged him to let me go to Renee. Naturally, he wasn't happy about this but eventually gave in, knowing how hard it would be for me to see the father around. I didn't tell him who the father was nor that said baby daddy wanted me to abort it. Instead, I told him that the father wanted nothing to do with the baby.

Once in Phoenix, I wasted no time to reacquaint myself with Renee and her new husband, Phil. I told them both about my situation and they accepted me whole-heartedly. Renee taught me everything I needed to know about pregnancy, prepared the room in their three-story house and other newborn necessities. I enrolled in pregnancy yoga class and all those other jazz that Renee insisted I participate in.

The day of delivery came and I gave birth to a healthy baby boy whom I love with all of my heart. I couldn't have been any happier to give birth to Dan.

After a few months, I went straight back to studying, taking up online courses to get a degree in Electrical Engineering. I spent my afternoons studying while my mornings and evenings tending to my son. It wasn't easy, but I got around it. When I did get my degree, Phil lent me some money to start off a small business with the daughter of one Phil's friends, Rosalie. We met at one of Phil's functions – Phil was a known doctor around Phoenix and was known to plenty of people – and instantly hit it off. It was weird how we became such fast friends. She was extremely beautiful but her love for mechanics brought us to work together. We named our business DanMarie for Daniel and Marie from my name. I told Rose we could change it but she said that she wanted me to handle the name. Also, she said that she wanted me to be the founder. She just wants to be the second in command. I tried to persuade her to be my partner, but she wouldn't budge.

Our business started off small but eventually more and more people in the industry heard about our work and offered to fund us with high technology until eventually, we became one of the most sought after technologists. However, we made sure to keep our names a secret, not wanting anyone outside our company to know about our personal lives.

In a way, I'm a little grateful for Edward Masen. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have strived so hard to achieve as much as I did at such a tender age.

As much as I wanted my son to have a normal childhood, being one of the world's best technologists would not permit him. I have discovered many chips and devices that manufacturers would like to have. It isn't easy, being wanted by all these businessmen. Sometimes though, I do have to decline. I can't just give out my products to anyone who is willing to buy it. It would beat the purpose of competition. First come, first serve.

This is where it gets tricky. Some business men don't seem to understand the meaning of no. Despite my efforts to tell them that it is not possible for them to have my work, they force me to hand it over. Sometimes even harass me for it or worse, blackmail my son into it. But I can't hand it over to them when I have already signed a contract for another company.

Thus, the bodyguards. Many top people in the business industry want to have my head for denying them my work which is pretty insane because I have every right to say no to them. It is my work, after all. But not only are they threatening my life, they are also threatening my son's. That's why precautionary measures are taken to keep Dan safe.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I picked it up without looking at the caller I.D.

"Swan."

A tinkling laugh. Rosalie. "You are so weird. Who the hell answers their cellphones with their last name, B?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Is there a reason for your call, Rose, or are you just ringing to antagonize me?"

Another laugh. "No, no. I actually do have a reason. Listen, I got a call this morning from a Demetri Volturi. He said that his boss was interested in our latest nano chip. I told him I'll call him back. Are we giving it a go?"

I thought this over. "Who's he working for?"

"Cullen Corp." I've met Carlisle Cullen last year and worked with him roughly around three times. Nice man. Very smart and impeccably handsome, too.

"I know the owner. Alright. Set up a meeting with the CEO tonight. Tell him I'll be in Port Angeles for dinner. Bella Italia at around seven pm. Are you coming with?"

"And miss a chance to shop? Hell, no. Yeah, I'll go with you. I have to see Jasper for my overdue visit anyway. The last time I saw him was when he proposed to his fiancée Alice like, three months ago."

I laughed, chastising her for not meeting up with her twin more often. We chatted for a bit more before saying bye to each other. After I put her call down, I looked out the window and smiled.

I could honestly say I was contented with my life.

But you know what they say; when you've got your life sorted out, something always comes and ruins it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello! Well, first of all, I apologize dearly if the beginning is slightly slow. I just wanted you, my dear readers, to know what has been going on in Bella's life for the past six years, ya know? I find it a little fast-paced to just go right ahead and let her reunite with Edward. Besides, I wanted you to see the kind of relationship Bella had with Dan. **

**Second, I'm aware that I've been updating relatively fast this week for this story but I have to let you all know that it won't always be like this. I have to think of my words carefully and I do get writer's block. Okay, no. Like, I know what I want to happen to the story, but I can't find words to express it so I get frustrated and just stop for awhile. It's no excuse, but I need a little breather. Lol. Anyway, I'm telling you this because I don't want you thinking that I abandoned this story because I've been updating slowly. Because that is NOT the case. Okay?**

**And lastly, well. I just wanted to thank you all for reading and the support I've had for the last two chapters are amazing. I love you all. :) Hopefully, I'll have another chapter next week. 'Til then! :)**

**Questions are still very much welcomed. And please, please Review. Leave me something to smile about, yeah? :)**


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: Wow, am I spoiling you guys or what? Two days in a row? Sheesh. That's even surprising for me. But again, please remember that it will not always be like this. I just had nothing to do today and so I had time write. As much as I would love to just stay home and write for this story, I also have a life and I do go out and do crazy teenage shit. Hahaha. **

**Moving on. Many have raised concerns and questions about Dan's intellect. First of all, I apologize. I had no idea that he was acting smarter than normal five year olds are. I have read a great number of stories here where even three year olds had wider vocabularies than Dan. Again, I was not aware. I'll try to tone it down to to make it seem more realistic, okay? :)**

**Once again, thank you for all of those who are sticking with this story. I am a newb to long-term stories so I still have a lot to work on. Your guidance on grammar, spelling and facts on my story is very much appreciated. **

**Questions, critics and reviews are very much welcomed. :)**

* * *

"I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you."

- John Green (The Fault In Our Stars)

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"_Ed-Edward?" I whispered quietly into the phone, sobs wrecking my whole body._

_Silence. "Bella?"_

"_C-Can we g-go som-somewhere? M-my par-parents are fi-fighting and I can't take it." Behind the doors, I can hear Renee yelling at Charlie, but her words come out too angry for me to understand._

_Longer silence. "Sure, Bella. Where do you want to go?"_

"_T-The m-meadow?"_

"_I'll be there in ten minutes."_

"_Thank you."_

_Pause. "Bella?"_

_Sniff. "Yes, Edward."_

"_I'm here for you, okay? I'll always be here for you."_

_At his words, I couldn't help but smile. I believed him. I really believed him. _

I scoffed. I must have been pretty stupid or blinded by love to believe in his lies. But to my defense, the boy was a pretty good actor. Normally, I wouldn't think about that motherfucker. In fact, I would do everything in my power to distract my thoughts with something else. But since I'm flying in the company's private jet to where I'd met him, with his younger version sleeping quietly on me, it was pretty hard not to think about him.

Now, I wouldn't normally have brought Dan along, I could always leave him with Renee for the weekend. But I thought about it and realized that it was unfair for Charlie to have never met his own grandson. So tomorrow, I planned to go give my father a visit. I was six years overdue for one, anyway.

Today was Friday, and right after pulling Dan out from school around eleven, informing the teacher about us leaving for the weekend, the three of us – Rose, Dan and I – went straight to the airport for our five hour flight.

I must have fallen asleep somewhere in my musings because the next thing I know, Dan was tugging on my arm to wake me up.

"We're here! We're here!" My son muttered excitedly, sticking his face by the window to watch the sky as we slowly made our descent. It wasn't his first time on air, but it was the first time he went to Washington. He was pretty much bouncing with excitement.

Once we were safely on ground, the three of us wasted no time to get out and head inside the airport. But not before thanking the pilot and flight attendants.

Quickly, we made our way outside and hailed a cab, heading towards Jasper's apartment. We were supposed to stay in a hotel but once Rose's twin heard about us coming, he offered to let us stay in his place and wouldn't take no for an answer. Well, who were we to deny kindness?

The traffic was killer since it was Friday afternoon, the busiest of Seattle besides Saturday nights. It took us about thirty minutes to arrive in Jasper's place from the airport.

"Rose!" He yelled excitedly, hugging his twin sister tightly after opening the door. Rosalie wasn't normally a touchy-feely girl but I guess she reserved it for people she truly cared about. "I missed you."

Rose chuckled, rolling her eyes a little as she hugged her twin just as tightly. "I missed you, too, little brother."

Jazz blanched. "Only by two minutes."

"And I will never let you forget it."

The blond man was supposed to reply when he noticed the little ball of energy that was my son. He looked a little surprised but nevertheless, grinned at him before looking up at me. "Hey, Bella."

I first met Jasper the same time I met Rose. Though I never really got to know him that well, since he was always away studying here in Seattle, taking a degree in Law, we were still polite around each other. "Hey, Jasper."

He leaned down to look at Dan, who was staring right back at him. "Is this little one yours?"

My hands quickly ruffled Dan's head as I laughed. "Apparently, so."

"What's your name, kid?" He asked Dan kindly.

"Daniel. But I don't know what my mother was thinking when she named me that. I like Dan better." My son replied without missing a bit. I shook my head at the little boy. I don't think he had a single shy bone in his body. It was good sometimes, but there were also days when I just wished he wasn't so expressive, especially to people he just met. Now was one of them.

"Dan then. I'm Jasper." Jazz replied with a laugh. He was about to reach out for my little boy when the light in the hallway cleared up, making our faces clearer than before. At the sight of my son, something in Jazz's violet eyes changed. He stared at Dan for a really long time, which quite frankly, was creeping me out a little bit.

"Um, Jasper? What are you doing?"

He snapped his eyes to meet mine and shook his head, but confusion and wonder were clear in his eyes. "Nothing. He just looked like someone I know." Then he smiled. "Would you like to come in?"

Rose and I smiled gratefully before taking a hold of our bags, getting inside. Jasper offered to do it for us, but we refused, saying it was absolutely no problem. Dan was quietly surveying the room once he stepped foot inside. His green eyes were scanning the place; pictures, paintings, the television, game consoles and stereos took his interest. He went straight to check out Jasper's games. I rolled my eyes. No matter what age, boys will be boys.

"Well, this is my place. I only have one guest room though. I was thinking that Bella and her son can stay there, Rose can stay in my room while I stay in the living room." He told us with a smile.

I shook my head because I didn't want him to be uncomfortable just because of us. Rose seemed to have the same idea. "No, Jazz. It's okay. The three of us can stay in the guest room."

Jasper thought about it for a minute before nodding his head. "I guess that's okay."

I glanced down at my watch and saw it was six fifteen. Rose saw this, looked at her watch and nodded. She opened her mouth to tell her brother about our plans when a loud knock reverberated throughout the apartment before a beautiful pixie-like girl came barging in. It appeared like she was dancing her way to reach Jasper. She was that graceful.

Standing in front of him, she kissed his cheek, a vibrant smile lighting up her face. "Hey, baby."

Jasper had a goofy look on his face as he wrapped an arm around her small waist. I understood. This must be – "Hey, Alice."

They stared into each other's face, having somewhat like a private conversation just by looking. I couldn't help but look away, feeling like I was interrupting something. Rose, on the other hand, didn't have the same line of though with me. She cleared her throat.

The couple snapped back to reality and Alice turned to look at us. She smiled when she caught sight of Rose. "Rosalie! Hi! It's been so long." Alice skipped over to give my best friend a hug. Rosalie seemed to like this woman because she returned the hug with a chuckle.

"Yes, it's been a couple of months." They both pulled away and Rose turned to me, Alice following. "This is my best friend and work partner, Bella. Bella, this is Alice, Jasper's fiancée."

I smiled over at the black-haired girl, offering my hand. "Nice to meet you." Alice laughed a little, rolled her eyes, before pulling me over for a hug. I was startled at first and glanced at Rose. She had a small smirk on her face and shrugged as if saying, 'That's just Alice being Alice.' Slowly, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

"Jasper? Can we play Call of Duty?" A childish voice spoke, making me and Alice pull away.

Jasper turned to face me, asking for permission, and I shook my head. My son was already destructive as it is. Lord knows what he would be like if he ever saw or played something relating to violence. God forbid it from happening.

"Maybe some other time, kid." Jazz replied, lying smoothly.

Dan sighed before returning the case and going back to my side. He had been distracted by Jazz's games at the corner this whole time and stayed quiet while I was being introduced to Alice. He stood in front of me, grabbed my hand and tugged on it slowly. "Mom, I'm hungry."

Alice took notice of the little boy and turned to face him with a smile. However, once she saw my son, she did a double take. She stared at him for a long time, just like Jasper had earlier. I was getting worried. What is it with them and looking at Dan like that?

After a while, she opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut and turned to look at Jasper, her eyes filled with question. He met her stare and shrugged. Alice then turned to look at Dan again before snapping her eyes to meet mine. She looked at me, trying to look for something I didn't understand. It was as if she was trying hard to remember if she's seen me somewhere. I tried thinking about it, too, but came up with nothing. I was pretty sure Alice and I were complete strangers until then.

I was getting uneasy with her stare so I decided to speak up. I gave Alice a nervous smile before turning to face Jasper, who had his eyes on Dan. "It was nice meeting you, Alice and seeing you again, Jazz but Rose and I have an appointment set at seven o' clock. It's a really important deal so is it okay if I leave Dan in your hands for a couple of hours? I'll leave money for his dinner and everything."

Jasper looked up to meet my eyes and let out a snort. "It's fine, Bella. Rose gave me the heads up. Good luck on your meeting."

I smiled at him thankfully before turning to face my son. I could still feel Alice's gaze on us, but I didn't acknowledge it. "Baby, mommy has to go somewhere for a while. You'll be with Uncle Jasper until then, okay?"

Dan looked up at me with wide green eyes. "But I'm hungry."

Alice chimed up. "We can eat out somewhere."

Dan turned to face her for a second and gave her the crooked smile he inherited from Edward. Alice's eyes grew a little bigger, as did Jasper's. I shook it off as my son faced me again. He looked up at me innocently. A little _too_ innocently. "Daniel Isaac, you better behave yourself while I'm gone."

The damn smirk appeared on his face and Alice was practically gaping at my son. I gave her a peculiar look but she paid me no mind, her eyes solely on Dan. She looked like she was trying to solve a really hard equation. "Of course, mommy."

I groaned and kissed his forehead while Rose chuckled somewhere beside me. She was well aware of my son's antics. In fact, she was right by my side whenever I have to try and fix whatever mayhem Dan has started. I turned to face the couple. Alice was still gawking at Dan while Jazz was able to compose himself. "Whatever damage he does, I swear I'll pay for it. Just give me a call if something serious happens to him, okay? Or most likely, to you. This kid's like a magnet to trouble so I advise you to keep an eye on him carefully."

Jazz replied by laughing. "No problem, Bella."

I glanced at my watch again and saw that it was almost six thirty. I turned to Rose and she nodded, saying a quick goodbye to everyone before heading out the door. I kissed Dan's head again and bid everyone goodbye before following Rose.

"Bella, wait!"

I turned around and saw Alice running up to me in the hallway. I stopped and waited for her to catch up with me.

Once she stood in front of me, Alice looked at me nervously, twiddling with her fingers. I turned around to look at Rose by the open elevator and nodded my head, telling her to go first. She shrugged and went inside.

I waited for Alice to speak but I was on a quick schedule and she didn't seem to know what to say. I gave her an encouraging smile and spoke first. "What is it, Alice? I don't want to be rude but Rose and I kind of have to be somewhere and the traffic will probably hold us up. We're already late as it is."

"Right. Sorry, Bella." She muttered, looking at me apologetically. I nodded my head and gave her another smile, telling her to say what she needed to say. "Um, I was just wondering. I noticed that you didn't have a ring and I wondered if you were married?"

I shrugged. "Nope, not married."

Alice looked at me hesitantly before taking a deep breath. "Um, okay. I was also wondering who the father of Dan is?"

Of all the things she could ask, that was most definitely not what I expected. Surprisingly though, I wasn't angry at her obvious nosiness. I was just curious as to what brought out these questions. "It doesn't matter who he is." I started, my voice hard. "He doesn't matter to me anymore. Dan and I have been doing fine on our own and we don't need him."

"But –"

"Let's talk about this another time alright, Alice? I really don't have time for this."

The woman in front of me looked defeated before nodding her head. "I'm sorry for holding you up, Bella."

I gave her a small smile. "It's okay. I'll see you soon. And I meant what I said about Dan. That little monster can be a real troublemaker."

She laughed and gave me a hug. "I can imagine."

We parted ways then. When I arrived at the lobby, Rose and I quickly rode a cab. I glanced at my watch again. Six forty-two. I cursed. Being late was bad business etiquette. I'm just lucky that I had already worked with Carlisle before so at least I wouldn't leave a bad first impression.

The ride took about thirty minutes before we arrived Bella Italia. The traffic only worsened with rush hour, but thankfully we made it, just about ten minutes after seven. I quickly paid the cab, throwing him a larger amount than necessary and in my haste, told him to keep the change.

Rose and I then went to the welcoming waitress and asked for the Cullen reservation. She smiled and led the way.

I followed the waitress toward what resembled a private room, Rose right beside me. The decor was red and gold, with a candle piece in the center since it was pretty dimly lit. There was a shiny chandelier on the ceiling, as well. Two booth couches sat opposite each other with a man seated already in one, his back to us.

I thanked the waitress and she excused herself with a smile.

"Carlisle, I apologize for the delay. You know how busy the streets of Seattle are ..." I trailed off when the man stood up and turned around to face me. He was most definitely not Carlisle.

When I imagined seeing Edward Masen again for the first time after I left his home years ago, I always pictured it to involve fists and cursing. Me throwing whatever my hands could grasp. Him looking terrified as lots and lots of yelling ensued, mostly from me.

However, none of those could be done now. The last thing I thought was for him to be someone I would meet in my career.

I was completely caught off guard by his presence, and I was pretty sure it showed. My eyes were completely wide with shock and I was pretty much frozen, my feet planted firmly on the floor.

_God? Buddha? Luther? Hell, Mahatma Ghandi? Whoever is of higher power up there, I know that I am not a religious person, but please don't let this idiot recognize me. I'm begging you. If you listen to me just this once, I will offer my life to you. _

Looks like whoever was in charge up there knew I was full of complete bullshit because the moment his green eyes landed on me, a spark of recognition immediately flashed through his eyes.

I cursed inwardly.

"Bella?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie's blonde head whip to face me. I glanced at her and saw her questioning violet eyes. If you'd meet Edward and Dan, you'd be a complete tool not to realize they were related. Since I obviously didn't kidnap Dan from an older brother who he was a carbon copy of, there was only one other assumption left.

Sighing, I gave a curt nod, letting her know that yes, the man in front of us was the father of my son. Rose wasted no time as she turned her head slowly to face him again, this time a murderous glare fixated on her flawless face. I fought off a smirk as I saw him squirm at her look. Trust Rose to go all protective over me and Dan.

Momentarily, I cursed Bella Italia for giving us this room. Because of how dark it was, I didn't even recognize the odd color of his copper hair. That would have tipped me off the moment I saw it, and no doubt I'd bolt without a second thought.

Too late for that now, I thought sardonically.

My barely there nod seemed to have acknowledged him calling my name because he spoke again, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Oh, wow. This is definitely unexpected."

I snapped out of my thoughts and came back to Earth. Time to act like an adult. I can always curse this idiot later at the hotel with Rose. "Edward." I greeted, albeit a little cold. A smirk tempted to break out of my face as I saw him flinch at my tone. "Yes, indeed it is. When my partner here told me that Cullen Corporations wanted to agree on a deal, I assumed I would be meeting Carlisle." I pursed my lips, raising a brow. "This is for Cullen Corporations, right?"

Edward cleared his throat as Rose and I made our way to sit on the opposite booth from him. Once we were seated comfortably, Edward tentatively sat down, watching us with a peculiar look on his face.

"Yes, this is. Carlisle Cullen, my step-father, had retired last year. I have taken over the company since then."

Hmmm. I heard about Carlisle remarrying. However, never in my life would I have imagined his new wife to be Esme. What happened to Edward Sr.? But before I could reply to him, Rose beat me with her tinkling voice, hardened incredibly due to the person she was talking to. "What about Emmett?"

Despite the situation, I couldn't stop the smirk from my face. I was well aware of what went on behind closed doors when it came to Rosalie and Emmett. They met at a gala a few months ago and had a pretty simple yet complicated relationship.

Namely, Friends With Benefits. And everyone knows how well that turns out.

"He had no interest in the family business and instead went to proceed traveling and exploring." Edward replied in a strained voice.

As I looked at him, I realized how much he's changed. Of course, he was still sinfully handsome. Unfortunately for my womanly hormones, that little detail did not change. However, from our brief interaction, it seems that he thinks I would blow off in front of him. He looked... nervous. Something I never saw Edward Masen become. He seemed older, mature. It was highly disturbing. I never thought the likes of him would ever grow up. I pegged him to be the type to waste his life with booze, parties and sex.

I had the sudden urge to runaway. To leave and never look back. I went back to being that eighteen year old who stood at his doorstep and told him she was pregnant with his child, while another woman was in his house, waiting to be his lover. I wanted to scream. To cry. To hurt him. But that would be what the old Bella would do.

I realized that I was different now, too. I was no longer a push over. I knew how to fight back and I knew how to intimidate. I was tougher and stronger now. My tongue was as sharp as knives and could cut deep. I knew how to manipulate and play games. And I had one thing of his that he knew nothing about - our son.

And I would do everything in my power to keep it that way.


	5. Chapter Four

"No relationship is perfect, ever. There are always some ways you have to bend, to compromise, to give something up in order to gain something greater...The love we have for each other is bigger than these small differences. And that's the key. It's like a big pie chart, and the love in a relationship has to be the biggest piece. Love can make up for a lot."

- Sarah Dessen (This Lullaby)

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

Beads of sweat were trickling down the side of my face as I ate. It was pretty safe to say that I was nervous. _Very _nervous. All because of the petite brunette eating her mushroom ravioli opposite to me. It didn't help that her leggy blond friend was intimidating as hell.

Who I expected to come tonight as the top of DanMarie was some old lady who knew more technical terms than how to hold an actual conversation. The last person I thought to appear was Isabella Swan. My high school ex-girlfriend. The girl that I made sure to fall for me, all for a bet; for a rest house. The woman who would have been the mother of my child.

I involuntarily winced at that thought.

"Is something wrong?"

_Well, the truth, Isabella babe, is that yes, you are a bet._

The voice came out harsh and I assumed it was the blond. However, when I looked up, I was met with chocolate brown eyes. My eyes glanced to the blond, Rosalie, but she was simply eating her carbonara fettuccini. I looked to Bella again and saw that she was expecting me to answer.

"Nothing. Everything's fine." Lie.

Absolutely nothing about tonight was fine. My thoughts were everywhere, my emotions were high and I was about just ready to piss myself.

When Bella spoke earlier, I swore that the voice was familiar but didn't put too much on it. However, when I turned around, I was met with a big surprise. At first, I thought I was imagining things because no way was the woman in front of me Isabella. But then I looked at her eyes and saw that it was the very same one I kept seeing during my last semester of high school.

It really was her.

_Three cheers for us since we fucked only four months after I made the bet. Your cooperation is well appreciated._

At the realization, my heartbeat sped up.

The years that have passed had been kind to her. I always thought that Bella was pretty in high school. But seeing her now, it was pretty hard to look away. She had grown into a stunning woman. The kind of woman that demanded attention and heads to turn.

Her brown hair was longer, thicker and looked so damn soft. Her skin was still as pale, yet she looked more alive. Her eyes were still wide and brown as chocolate. Her curves were filled out nicely, coming off in the right way. And though she was petite, probably around 5'6', it suited her just fine. More than fine, actually.

I know I said that I took a break from ladies for a while but I never said that I won't appreciate a beautiful woman when I see one. Bella was most definitely fit in the beautiful category.

My thoughts were causing me to space out a little but it wasn't long until I was snapped out of it. We had finished dinner and now proceeded to do what we met up for; business. The tension momentarily slipped as our table became serious.

For over an hour, the three of us talked about the pros and the cons of the gadgets, the details, the contract making, the process and basically everything we needed about the project.

Throughout high school, I was already aware of how smart Bella was. Being with her here now though, listening to her talk about these complicated topics like the back of her hand, I was winded at how truly brilliant she is. This right here is her destiny; being someone who achieves success easily.

"... and that's really about it."

My eyes scanned the papers in front of me again, memorizing the concept and nodded my head. Celer would be a hit among the masses, no doubt.

"Alright." I extended my hand while I dropped the folder on top of the table. "We've got ourselves a deal?"

Bella stared at my extended arm for a really long time. It was getting awkward. I was about to pull it away when she gave a tight lip smile and slipped her tiny hand inside mine. "We've got a deal, Mr. Cullen."

I grimaced a little. "Bella, please. Call me Edward. Carlisle is Mr. Cullen, not me."

_I feel pity for you, Edward._

She rose a brow. "For the sake of business etiquette, I would like to continue addressing you as Mr. Cullen." Rosalie looked like she was stifling a smirk, her violet eyes were shining mischievously. Bella pulled out her credit card and before I could protest, she gave it to the waitress at standby.

I sighed and though I wanted to argue, I concluded that the only thing that would cause is an argument. So, instead, I just smiled and thanked her. Not five minutes after, the waitress came back and returned the card with a receipt.

Bella turned to look at me as she gathered her things and Rosalie cleared the table. "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Cullen. Good evening and drive home safely. Until next time."

As she and her friend began to stand up, I started to panic. I wanted to talk to her. No, I _needed _to talk to her. To apologize for the past. Anything. My body reacted faster than my brain. "Bella, wait."

I saw her freeze as did her friend. She turned her head to the side and looked at Rosalie. The blond sighed and got out of her seat. With one last icy glare in my direction, she left the room. Then slowly, Bella looked up and met my stare. She stood up straight and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I – I, could we have coffee sometime?"

"What for?"

"I'd really like to talk to you."

"We've been talking for the past hour."

"Bella."

She sighed, irritated. "No."

Before she could walk away, I shot out of my seat and grabbed her arm. "Please, Bella. I really have to talk to you."

_I really hope karma gets to you one day. You deserve it._

Bella turned around. Her eyes collided with mine. "What exactly is there to talk about? You are my business partner and I am yours. We have the details of the contract listed and meeting dates have been agreed on. Is there anything we missed, Mr. Cullen?"

I was getting desperate. I didn't know why I wanted this so much. Maybe because I wanted to appease my guilt. Or maybe because we needed proper closure. Or maybe I want to start this business deal on the right foot. Or maybe, just maybe, there was another reason that I couldn't admit to myself just yet. But I really wanted to make this right. I decided to just blurt out the truth.

"Yes. We didn't talk about what happened in the past."

Usually calm brown eyes were suddenly clouded with anger. I gulped. Bella stood frozen before snatching her arm from my grip. "There is nothing to talk about."

"But I haven't asked for your forgiveness yet."

She laughed, humourless. "Why bother? It's not like you'll get it."

I held in a grimace. Definitely deserved that. "Bella, I really am sorry. That – what I did to you back then – Shit, it was the biggest regret of my life. I am so, so, so sorry, Bella."

Something flashed in her eyes before they were masked with her neutral look. "All in the past, Mr. Cullen. Let's not dwell on it anymore, yes?"

Hope filled me. "So I'm forgiven?"

Bella looked at me like I had grown another head. The hope that started to grow quickly deflated. "Are you for – Didn't you just hear what I – " She shook her head. "No, Mr. Cullen, you are not. But I'd rather not think about the past. Rest assured everything is forgotten."

"But you wouldn't be able to forget completely if you don't forgive. And well, you'll see me a lot and –"

"Mr. Cullen, with all due respect, I _don't want _to see you. A lot." Ouch. "In fact, I'd much rather prefer that we make the meetings minimum."

Ah, fuck. She really didn't want to give me a chance. But to be honest, I was selfish and was man enough to admit that I am desperate for her forgiveness. Before I could speak, however, Bella turned to leave. "If that's all Mr. Cullen, I really have to go. There are people waiting for me at the moment and it's getting late."

People were waiting for her? Boyfriend, perhaps?

It wasn't any of my business but before I could even open my mouth to start asking for another chance to go out, Bella was out the door.

Defeated, I went back to the table and sat down. I ran a hand through my hair, a habit I had when I was frustrated, and let my mind wander to possibilities on how to approach Bella.

No matter what, I was determined to deserve forgiveness from the girl I had single-handedly broken six years ago.

_I hope your damn rest house was worth breaking my heart._

**Bella P.O.V.**

The following day found Dan and I heading towards my old home at around ten in the morning.

Yes, all the way in Forks. With the purpose of visiting my old man. He better appreciate it.

Don't get me wrong. I was damn terrified about going there. What if people noticed me? It is a small town. What would they say about me? Would they make up stupid rumors? Not to mention I had the younger replica of my godforsaken ex-boyfriend right beside me.

I was now very close to the Swan residence and so far, no one batted an eye our way. Of course, this may have something to do with the fact that both of us were in a car... but, whatever. I was still terrified.

Last night didn't go as bad as I thought. In fact, I'd like to think that I did a pretty good job at handling Edward. Okay, so I flat out rejected his attempt at making amends but for Christs' sake, I was actually going easy on him. If I had my way, the father of my son would have been in a bad, bad place right now – mentally and physically.

So, yes. Masen – er, Cullen had it easy. Lucky for him I was born with tact and manners. Curse Renee and Charlie's good parenting in that department.

Rose and I only got to talk about Edward in the cab where I had vented and told her all the violent thoughts that ran through my mind for the whole evening. I think we scared the cab driver a little bit because I caught him once looking at us through the rear view mirror, looking worried. I would have laughed if I wasn't a little pissed.

When we arrived back to Jasper's apartment, I was surprised to actually find my son asleep. Alice had left as well, saying that she had early morning work the next day.

I was telling the twins about my plan to treat Dan with some ice cream tomorrow for being a good boy that night when Jasper confessed that he allowed my son to play Call of Duty. In his defense though, it was either let the midget play the violent game or talk about where babies came from. I understood the need the diversion. But I wasn't pleased.

Nevertheless, I had let it go.

We went to bed after that, clearly having a long night.

Earlier this morning, I had invited Rose and Jasper to come with Dan and I to my father's place, but both siblings declined. Jasper had a case that was due in court in a couple of days and he wanted to get everything settled. Rose, on the other hand, wanted to do some shopping.

"Besides, I think you wouldn't want an audience when Charlie realizes who your baby daddy is."

I grimaced at her words, but reluctantly agreed. Charlie didn't even know that Edward and I had dated back then. He'd be in for a surprise, no doubt.

Seeing my house again for the first time in six years made some hair on my arm stand. Nostalgia hit me like a ton of bricks and I had to get my breathing even. Dan looked at me worriedly for a second but when I told him that I was okay, he smiled his little Edward smile and went back to playing with his toy cars.

I saw the cruiser on the driveway and thanked my lucky stars that Charlie was home. I didn't even think about him not being there today but I am glad that he is.

For a few minutes, I gave myself a pep talk. Quite childish, but boy did I need it. Dan had kept quiet and just stared at the house, looking a little excited. For what, I'm not sure. But as long as my little monster's happy, it's okay.

Nodding my head to myself after my little pep talk, I got out of the car and opened Dan's door as well. Hand in hand, we walked towards my father's home. After one last deep breath, I knocked on the door.

Seconds later, I heard footsteps and not long after, the door opened.

But I wasn't greeted with my father's face.

"Sue?"

The woman who opened the door looked shocked for a second before looking nervous. "Bella, what a pleasant surprise."

I looked at her suspiciously. "Yes, I thought I'd surprise Charlie but it looks as if I'm the one who's in for a surprise."

Before she could respond, a little voice joined the conversation. "Are you my grandpa's wife?"

Sue looked down and noticed the little boy in my hand. She must have noticed the similarities with the father because she looked shocked. "Bella, is that Ed-"

"Babe, what's taking so – oh." Cue the croo croo moment. Charlie looked at me with wide eyes. Sue was looking at Dan, looking highly intrigued. Dan was looking at the floor, a tiny blush covering his cheeks from the cold weather. And me, well, I was looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Looks like we're going to have a really long lunch.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, just to make it clear! Though Edward finds Bella extremely attractive, he is not in love with her. Not right away. And he has no intentions of dating her at the moment. The only reason why he practically begged for them to go out was so he could grovel for forgiveness. That's it. No romantic intentions whatsoever. Alright? **

**Also, about the random Italics in Edward's POV, if it wasn't clear enough, those are all memories. He remembered their exchange of words from long ago at the sight of Bella. Damn regret much, huh?**

**Lastly, I want to apologize for the very late update. Something happened at home and I'm now gadget-less. The only reason why I was able to post this chapter is because I was almost through with this when it was confiscated and my mom gave me some work with the laptop and thus, I had the chance to finish it. I'm starting on the next chapter now and hopefully, I can put it up faster.**

**I also want to apologize for this chapter. It wasn't good and I personally was not contented with it. Hopefully, the next one will make up for the lack of thrill on this one. Haha. Until next time! **


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites. You don't know how much these little things keep me going. Really, I want you all to know how much I appreciate them. **

_**Lunatic – Nope, I'm Filipina. (: **_

_**kfoll – Basically, a rest house is similar to a beach house, except without the beach. Kind of like a home away from home thing, ya know? I'm sorry. I'm no good at explaining shit. Lol.**_

* * *

_Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice; but for those who love, time is eternity._

_- Henry Van Dyke_

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Grampa Charlie?"

My father, who had been staring at me like a deer caught in the headlights prior, looked down at his grandson for the first time. I gulped as I saw his brown eyes take in all of Dan.

I was waiting for the explosion of angry curses from Charlie. However, I was met with stunned silence. He looked at Dan in disbelief, obviously realizing who had knocked up his daughter years ago. Slowly, he lifted his eyes to meet mine. Despite his obvious shock and apprehension towards the discovery of Dan's paternity, the adoration he held for the little boy was obvious. I gave him a sheepish smile. He opened his mouth to speak, but his grandson cut him off.

"It really is you, isn't it? I keep seeing you in momma's pictures at home and sometimes she looks at the frames with a sad look. She misses you a lot, grampa." He stopped his little rant for a bit to catch his breath before continuing, not giving any of the adults a chance to speak. "Tsk. You should have visited her!" My son scolded his fifty three year old grandfather with a wiggle of his finger. "You look just like momma, too. You have the same hair and the same eyes. It's so cool! I'm sure if momma was a guy, she'd look just like you."

Sue cleared her throat at that moment. She gave Charlie and I warning looks before turning to face Dan, a smile plastered on her face. "Hey, little man. I've got some cookies inside. You want to have some?"

Without even bothering to ask for permission about the cookie, Dan let go of my hand and grasped one of Sue's quickly. He looked up at her and grinned. "I like you, grampa's wife. Where are them cookies?"

I resisted the urge to slap my forehead at my son's bluntness. Sue, on the other hand, obviously found this funny since she did nothing to hide her laughter. Even Charlie let out a few chuckles.

Sue then led Dan away as he continued to chatter away, this time about some toy he saw on tv. I sighed, knowing that the inevitable has now come. Time to face the music - or in this case, Charlie.

I sat down on one of the porch steps and waited. Charlie followed suit, not even twenty seconds after. "Edward Masen, Bella? Really? Didn't you know about that kid's reputation? Even back then, that boy was trouble."

His voice wasn't mad. Accusatory, maybe. But not mad. I chanced a look at him out of the corner of my eye and he looked calm. I sighed. "I know, dad. I just – I thought he had changed. Obviously I was wrong. Dating him was such a mistake. I can't even express my regret in words. But Dan – dad, Dan is the best thing that ever happened to me." By the end, a small smile was on my lips.

"How – how did it happen?"

I turned to look at my dad and raised a brow. He gave me a questioning stare before his face flushed. "N-not..." He cleared his throat. "That's not what I meant. I mean, how did you even start dating? What happened?"

A sigh escaped my lips before I looked straight ahead. "I'm not really sure how we started out, dad. He just came up to me one day. He told me he wanted to know me." I paused to run a hand through my hair. "Of course I was suspicious at first. I heard about his reputation and was wary of getting my heart broken, too. But he was really persistent. And with your constant fights with mom, then the divorce – dad, it wasn't long before I got attached to him. He made me feel secure, safe. It wasn't hard to fall for him when he was acting like that."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him frown as he turned to look at me. "If your mother and I had only noticed what we were doing to you... Bells, I'm so, so sorry."

This time, it was my turn to frown. "Dad, it's okay. I'm not blaming you at all. Things just happened. And it's all in the past now. It is what it is. Besides, even if I could change it, I wouldn't. In the end, I have Dan and that alone makes me one hell of a lucky person."

"So, what happened? Where's Masen? Did he even know about the child?"

I paused for a few seconds. I was aware that I was a shit liar that's why I had to choose my words carefully. Half truths were the best I could come up with now. "Of course he knew, dad. I told him right after I found out. He just – he wanted different things. A baby was never in the picture. And by that time, we had broken up already. In the end, we agreed that I raise Dan alone."

With all my heart, I prayed that Charlie bought my words.

"So he didn't even offer to help? Even just for the pregnancy?"

"He did. But I refused him. If he wasn't going to help the whole way, I didn't want _any _of his help at all."

We both fell silent for a few minutes, both lost in our thoughts.

"He really seems like he's something, Bells." Charlie rubbed his jaw, closing his eyes lightly. "Is he – what's he like?"

It took me a few minutes to realize we weren't talking about Edward anymore. "You're going to love that little monster, dad. His name is Daniel Isaac Swan."

"Daniel Isaac Swan, my grandson."

And just like that, I survived the storm. We were okay again. No more secrets. At that very moment, I'm so glad I had Charlie as my dad. We didn't always have the best communication but that's just how we were. Words didn't define our relationship. We just knew that we were there for each other. No matter what.

Minutes passed between Charlie and I. We just spent it talking about each other's lives, future plans and of course, my son. With a small glance toward my old man, I let a sly look cross my face. He paused, waiting for me to talk.

"So Sue?"

At the realization of where this conversation was headed, my father's face turned scarlet. A playful smirk appeared on my face. "Yeah..."

"How'd it happen?"

Charlie stayed quiet for a while. I assumed he was gathering his words so I let him be, waiting patiently. One minute passed. Then two. On the third minute, he finally opened his mouth to talk. I waited excitedly for the story – when the front door opened and the topic of our conversation's head popped out. She gave us a sheepish smile before locking gazes with my father.

It was weird to see such strong adoration in my dad's brown eyes. Even when he was with Renee, I never saw that much emotion in his eyes. Sue must be really special to my father.

At that moment, I decided not to pry into their lives. My father was happy with this woman; a woman whom I knew for most of my life. And his happiness is really all that matters to me.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting your talk but I need to get something from the grocery. Apparently, Charlie here has no more spices left." She gave my father a scolding look in which he returned with an apologetic one.

I thought about this for a minute then decided. "I could go get the spices for you. Dad should spend some time with Dan and I would appreciate it if you were with him, Sue."

"Oh, you don't have to, Bella. The store is very near and I could be there and back in just ten minutes."

I rolled my eyes. "Really, Sue, it's fine. You should just start with whatever it is you're making. I'll help when I get back." At this, I stood up so she couldn't argue. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my dad shake his head at Sue in which she responded with a nod and a sigh.

"Alright. Thank you, Bella."

I smiled and made my way to my car.

As I drove, the nerves came back again. I should have thought this through. Forks was a _really _small town. And though the store I was about to go was probably smaller, anyone could be there right now. I prayed with all my might that no one I directly knew would be present there. It would be best to be in and out of this small town without being detected.

To calm my nerves, I switched the radio on. Automatically, my car was filled with some modern tune and from memory, it was Demi Lovato's voice. Though I wasn't aware of the title of this song, the catchy beat caught my attention.

_**Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared, **_

_**I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air, **_

_**And make you understand, and make you understand, **_

_**You had your chance, had your chance! **_

_**But even if the stars and moon collide, **_

_**I never want you back into my life, **_

_**You can take your words and all your lies, **_

_**Oh, oh oh! I really don't care!**_

The music was actually good and the lyrics were relatable to my situation. Though as much as I wanted to stay and listen some more, I had already arrived at the grocery store.

With a few words of courage, I killed the engine and got out. I was quick to head over to the spices area after getting a small basket. Once I was there, however, I paused. Sue didn't exactly tell me what was lacking in my father's kitchen because I had left quickly after offering to go to the grocery for her. Dammit.

With no other choice, I just grabbed onions, garlic and ginger. I included a few bell peppers and tomatoes, as well. Just as I was heading towards the cashier, I saw some packed cookies and thought Dan might like them.

I made my way towards the cookies and just after I grabbed a box, a voice I never thought I'd hear again called out to me.

"Bella? Dear, is that you?"

Though my father was never aware of Edward and I's high school relationship, Edward's mother caught us one night. We thought that she would be out with Edward Sr. the whole evening and Edward had invited me over to his place. As his girlfriend of two weeks, I did not hesitate. We watched a movie and even made out a little bit.

To our surprise though, at around nine in the evening, the Masen front door opened and in came Esme. She was surprised to see me and it was really tempting to say that Edward and I were only friends. But with our position, you'd have to be pretty much an idiot to believe that. I was partially in Edward's lap, his hand on the small of my back, supporting my weight while I had my arms around his neck, my hands still in his hair. Obviously, we were doing more than friendly activities. The swollen lips we were both sporting was proof, among everything else.

Dropping the pack inside my basket, I turned to face the beautiful woman with a smile. She didn't change a bit. "Hello, Esme."

She ran over to me and gave me a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again, dear. You have certainly grown into a beautiful young woman."

Though her son had a heart of stone, Esme was actually a very kind woman. She had been like a mother to me during the divorce era of my teenage years. With a laugh, I responded. "Well, thank you, Esme. Besides, you still look as beautiful as I remember. Not a day older."

With a friendly smile, she hit my arm playfully. "Oh, you. Listen, Bella, I would love to stay and chat but I'm kind of in a hurry. How long are you staying in Forks for? Do you think it's possible for you to have dinner with us tonight?"

Think! Think of an excuse! _Quick!_ "Actually, Esme, I'm staying in Port Angeles right now. I only came here to visit Charlie for the day."

Her face fell. I felt the start of guilt coming and I began to curse inwardly. _Whatever you do, Bella, do not change your mind. DO. NOT. CHANGE. _"Oh. Um, maybe next time you're around, yes?"

Probably not. I, personally, don't have a fucking clue if there _will be _a next time. If it were up to me, this would be my last visit here. I'd obviously still have to return to Port Angeles for the Celer project with the Cullen Corp, but I plan to avoid Forks at all costs. Esme started to turn around and I smiled in victory. But then my smile started to fall from my face as I thought of all the times Esme was there for me. Even when she knew of Edward and I's break up, she never stopped showing me she cared. The least I could do for all her kindness was to have one simple dinner. I grimaced. "Uh, you know what? Nevermind. Tonight sounds good actually. I'm not sure when I'll come back next and I think it would be nice to catch up with you."

Faster than I thought possible, Esme turned around with a big smile on her face. I composed myself and morphed my grimace into a smile. Damn me for having a soft heart. "Wonderful! I'll have dinner ready by seven."

I couldn't help myself. It seemed important that this question be asked. "Um, Edward wouldn't be there, would he?"

A sympathetic looked passed across her green eyes and she let out a soft smile. "No, dear. Edward doesn't live with us anymore. He only comes to the house during Sunday brunch after mass. In fact, I think he's out of town for the weekend because of work. If I remember correctly, he'll be back tomorrow morning."

I didn't know I was holding my breath until I let it out after hearing what she said. Thank God. At least I didn't have to face him tonight, as well. Two evenings in a row is just too much. "Alright. Seven 'o clock. Do you still live in the same place?"

"Oh. Um, Bella, I remarried. Things weren't working out well with Edward Sr. so we separated. My husband is Carlisle Cullen now. He came just a little while after you left so I'm not sure if you know of him." Esme looked a little embarrassed.

Right. I forgot. That's why Edward was handling Cullen Corp. I rolled my eyes at myself inwardly. I can be so stupid sometimes. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. Should I express my sympathy for her failed marriage with Edward's father or congratulate her for finding Carlisle?

However, before I could decide, the bronze haired woman in front of me started giving me directions to her new home. I listened carefully so as not to get lost and asked some questions to get everything clear. Once I was sure I knew where to go, I gave her a smile and promised to see her later.

Before she left, Esme stepped closer towards me and enveloped me in a hug once again. "He's changed, Bella. The Edward before, he's different now. I'm not going to meddle in your business, but I would like to ask you to keep that in mind if you ever see my son again."

I didn't know how else to respond so I simply gave her a small smile and a nod. Seemingly satisfied, Esme waved and bid her goodbye, saying how excited she was for later.

As I was paying for my purchase, a thought then struck me.

Who the fuck was supposed to watch Dan for me tonight?

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize if the grammar and whatnot are lacking. It was not thoroughly re-read. I will get to that though tomorrow. Hahaha.**

**Give me your comments and questions, yeah? ;) Until the next chapter! It'll be pretty intense. (:**


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: You guys are the best, you know that? All your support really urges me on with this story. It makes me so happy to see that people are actually giving my little work the time of day. Hahaha. I can't believe that we surpassed the one hundred mark for reviews. And only in six chapters! Gosh, you guys are the best. Okay, I know that other writers get like hundreds of reviews per chapter but the ones I have are enough for me. So once again, thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts, and favourites. I love you! *kiss***

**Also, some people have sent me PM's regarding my update schedule. My anwer? There's absolutely none. I will post an update when I post an update. It will all depend on inspiration and free time. The next post could be just the next day or it can be three weeks after. You guys just have to be patient with me please. As much as I love writing, I do have other priorities, too. **

_**JoJo Sky – No, he does not. Bella and Carlisle had business together in the past. That, however, does not mean that they know each other personally. Also, I'd like to thank you for your heads' up. It is much appreciated. (:**_

_**Longing to Write – Well, Charlie isn't a very talkative character. You're right, though. It'd be cruel of Bella to ask that of him. He can probably talk about Dan to his colleagues, but that's as far as it would go. He won't tell them about the father, where the child has been and anything Edward related. **_

_**Blaire09 – You'll have to see. ;) However, I do promise you that Jacob will be in this story. I love that yummy man too much to exclude him. Lol.**_

* * *

_"I have for the first time found what I can truly love – I have found you. You are my sympathy–my better self–my good angel–I am bound to you with a strong attachment. I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my centre and spring of life, wrap my existence about you–and, kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one."_

_- Charlotte Brontë (Jane Eyre)_

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I was panicking.

Hell, panicking might be a little bit of an understatement.

I only had three hours left until I had to be in the Cullen home and still, no one was available to babysit Dan. My dad couldn't do it because he had to be at the police station the whole evening as the Chief Police. Sue was unavailable for she had to leave town the rest of the weekend. Her son, Seth, would be graduating university in a few days and she wanted to show him her support by visiting him for a week. Actually, that was the very reason why she was with my father for lunch. They wouldn't be seeing each other for over seven days.

It made me feel bad to have interrupted their time alone together but when I apologized, my father just snorted and rolled his eyes while Sue assured me that it was no problem.

Since he wouldn't be home the whole night, Charlie left me the spare key. He also said that I was free to stay for the night. I responded by saying that it depends how late I will be from the Cullens. If I arrive home too late, I'd have to stay because an hour drive to Port Angeles would be an inconvenience if I can just stay here.

Hiring a sitter wouldn't be an option. It's not that I didn't trust the people around here to keep Dan safe. I just didn't want Dan to meet more people than he already has. I was desperate for Edward to not know about him.

Rosalie was my third choice. But every time I'd call her cell phone, I would be sent straight to voice mail. I rolled my eyes. This was the thing with Rose. Whenever she went out to shop, she really goes all out. It would be really hard to disturb her. In the end, I had no choice but to leave her a text.

_Bitch, call me ASAP. It's an emergency. _

A little tad too dramatic, but I was desperate. There was no way in hell I was bringing Dan with me. Nope. That was completely out of the question. One look at him and Esme would never let him leave. I was sure of it.

Jasper was next on the list. Unlike his sister, he answered on the third ring.

"Bella?"

"Oh, God, Jasper! Thank heavens you answered! I tried calling your sister, but she wouldn't pick up."

At this, Jazz chuckled. "Mhmm. That's Rose when she's shopping." A pause. "Is there anything you need?"

"Yes, actually. I know it's a little short notice but do you think you can babysit Dan tonight?" I prayed with all my might that he wouldn't ask for my whereabouts. If so, I wouldn't be sure how to answer. I don't think, 'Oh, you know, I'm just having dinner with the family of Dan's father and I wouldn't want my son to be there because they don't know he exists as well as the resemblance of father and son is astounding, so it would be impossible for them not to catch on', would sit well with Jasper.

The good thing with Jazz, I learned, is that he doesn't pry. However, his next words were not what I wanted to hear. "Sorry, Bella. You know I'd love to watch Dan tonight, but I really can't. My client will be coming over later in the evening and we're going to discuss his case thoroughly. I might not even be home tonight."

My last choice. If she wasn't available, I was ultimately screwed. "Okay, Jazz. I completely understand. But um, do you think Alice will be available?" The hope in my voice was pathetic, but right now, I really didn't give a shit.

A pause. I waited, holding my breath. "Uh, I don't think she is Bella. I'm pretty sure she's visiting her family this afternoon and would be having dinner with them."

"Oh, alright. Thanks, Jazz. Good luck with your client." I tried to hide the defeat from my voice.

"I really am sorry, Bella. And, thank you." A muffled voice spoke at the other end of the line. I heard Jasper's voice reply, but it came out strangled so I assume he covered the mouthpiece. A few seconds later he came back. "I'm sorry for that but um, I have to go, Bella. See you at home?"

"Yeah, see you."

That call had been over an hour ago. A glance at Charlie's clock told me that it was four seventeen. I cursed. The panic came settling back again. I had no options left; no one left to call and time was running out.

With a sigh, I knew what I had to do.

I got up from the living room couch and went over to the kitchen where Charlie's phone and directory was located. Immediately, I went looking for the Cullen phone number. Two numbers were available; Carlisle Cullen and Edward Cullen.

Three guesses on whose number I dialled.

Waiting for someone to pick up the phone, I thought of the best way to excuse myself out of tonight's affair. I obviously couldn't tell Esme the real reason why I won't make it tonight. Hmm. Stomach bug? Menstrual cramp? Headache? On my way home, my car crashed and I now have to get my leg amputated? Okay, so the last one is a little bit too dramatic and would cause unnecessary worry. However, before I could think up of a better lie, a sweet voice picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

The voice was high pitched and vaguely familiar. I couldn't figure out who it was though. "Uh, hello. Is Esme home?"

"Yes, may I please know who this is?"

"Be –"

'_**Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it,**_

_**Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it.**_

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones,**_

_**But the chains and whips excite me. **_

I couldn't help but cringe at the song, just as I heard quiet laughter on the other side. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll just call back." Without waiting for a reply, I crashed the phone back into place and pulled out the damn cell phone from my pocket.

It was Rose. Figures. I pressed the answer button.

"S&M? Reallly?"

Laughter. "What? Who doesn't love Rihanna?"

"Yes, who doesn't? But seriously? I was on the phone. The person on the other line probably thinks I'm into kinky shit. First, you specifically made your ringtone on my phone _Toxic_ and now this? Have you been reading too much of Christian Grey, Rose?"

More laughter.

"Fuck you."

"Aw, babe. With a body and face like yours, I'd love to. Unfortunately, I don't swing that way."

My face morphed into one of disgust. "What the fuck, Rosalie?"

Her laughter quieted down. "Okay, okay. Serious time. Sorry I couldn't pick up earlier. There was a sale and well, you know how mall sales are my drug. So? Where's the fire? What's the emergency?"

Shit, right! A smile lit up my face as I realized why I so badly needed to talk to Rose earlier. Looks like I won't be letting Esme down tonight. "Oh, God. Right! Rose, please, _please_ tell me you're free tonight."

"I'm free tonight."

I paused, narrowing my eyes slightly. "Was that sarcasm or do you really have no plans for tonight?"

She chuckled. "I really have nothing for tonight. Seriously though, B, what's going on?"

"Okay, so I ran into someone earlier and they invited me over for dinner."

"Ah, so you need me to babysit Dan for you?"

"Could you?"

A dramatic sigh. "I suppose."

I grinned. "Thanks, Rose. You're the best. I panicked like a madman earlier when no one was available. Charlie has shift the whole evening. Jasper probably won't be home tonight because of work and Alice is with her family."

She chuckled again. "Always so dramatic, Bella. Now that our schedules are cleared up, spill. Who is this person and why is it so important that you have dinner with them?"

I hesitated. "Esme Cullen."

Silence. "Excuse me, but did you say Cullen?"

"Yes."

"As in, baby daddy's mom?"

I rolled my eyes. "Will you stop calling him that? But yes, I'm having dinner with his mom."

"What the hell, B? Why would you subject yourself to that?"

I sighed. "Rose, even if Edward can be awarded as the world's biggest douche, Esme is a sweetheart. I just – she'd always been good to me. I couldn't say no. Besides, it's only dinner. And he won't even be there."

Silence. She was thinking about what I just said. I could picture her pursing her lips with her eyebrows furrowed. "I guess I understand. Okay, B, give me some directions. I'm just at the Seattle mall. Give me around an hour and I'll probably be in Forks."

After giving the route to Charlie's house to her, we talked for a little while more about mundane things before we said our goodbyes.

"If you start getting lost, just give me a call, okay?"

I could _feel _her rolling her eyes. "Jeez, Bella. I'm a bitch, but I'm not stupid. You gave me directions; I can take it from there."

It was better if I didn't argue. "Alright. Damn, calm your tits, Rose. Thanks again for doing this. You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah. You only say that when you get something from me." Her voice was teasing.

"Aw, damn. I got caught. "

We both laughed shortly before she quieted down. "Careful though, B, okay? I know he won't be there, but I'm sure he will come up. Please don't let your anger get the best of you when he's mentioned."

I snorted. "I'm not temperamental."

This time, she snorted. "Right, and I'm a gnome. Where do you think Dan got his tantrums?"

"... TV?"

"Mhmmm. Right. Okay, if it makes you sleep better."

My eyes found the clock. I cursed. "Rose, I've got roughly two hours to get ready. Just ring the doorbell, okay?"

"Whatever, bitch. See you in a few." Then the line went dead.

Just as I returned my phone in my pocket, Dan appeared by the kitchen doorway, looking ruffled, obviously having just woken up from his afternoon nap.

"Mommy?"

I looked over at him. He looked so adorable in his half-asleep, half-awake state that I found myself controlling the urge to pinch his chubby cheeks. Instead, I bent down and kissed his forehead. "Yes, baby?"

He ignored my endearment. Usually, he would protest, claiming he was a man now that he's five, not a baby. "Are we having dinner together tonight?"

"Sorry, baby, but mommy is meeting some friends tonight. We can have dinner together tomorrow, okay?"

For some reason, his green eyes welled with tears. "Dan? Dan? Dan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

He wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face in the crook of my neck, sniffling. It broke my heart to see him like this but I didn't know how to help. Hell, I didn't even know what the problem was. Wrapping my arms tightly around him, I pulled his little body closer to mine. It was pretty uncomfortable for me to bend like this, but my son was upset. I didn't have time to care about comfort. "Baby, tell me what's wrong please. You're worrying me. Does something hurt?"

I felt him shake his head. For a few moments, we stayed like that; him crying in my arms while I continued asking him what the matter was and whispering assurances in his ear. The position I was in was starting to get to me so I scooped him up and brought him over to the living room. I sat down on the couch I previously occupied and comforted my weeping son. When Dan finally calmed down, he pulled back and wiped his cheeks. They colored red for a few seconds and I realized that he was embarrassed to be caught being emotional like that. I couldn't help but smirk at how my son was taking the 'man of the house' seriously. For Christ's sake, he was only five!

Helping him dry his tears, I made him look at me. "Want to tell me what that was all about?"

He shook his head, his gaze anywhere but at me.

I sighed. "Come on, Dan. What's wrong? You know it kills mommy to see you like this."

He looked at me for a full minute before wrapping his arms around me again. A muffled sound came from him, but I couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

He shifted so his lips were by my ear. When he spoke, his voice was so soft, so low that even if he was right by my ear, I had to strain to listen. "I miss spending time alone with you, mommy."

Do you hear that sound? Yeah? Well, that right there is the sound of my heart breaking.

At his words, I felt like the world's worst mother. I didn't even realize that I had begun to neglect my son these past few days. Though he was with me physically, I was always out or doing something that didn't include him. All this Edward drama, Charlie's relationship with Sue and business had really been distancing me from my son. Even if he acted all macho and brave, Daniel was still only a five year old boy; a five year old boy who wanted some of his mother's time.

Understanding why he was so upset, my arms immediately hugged him tighter. I kissed the top of his head before rubbing the back with my palm. "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry I haven't had time for you lately." He pulled back and shyly looked down at me, his emerald eyes clearly hurt. "How about this? Tonight, you be a good little boy and tomorrow, I'm yours the whole day?"

A beautiful smile lit up his childish face. "Really?"

I responded with a smile of my own. "Yes, really. We can even watch a movie and buy ice cream."

His smile widened and his hand reached up to wipe the final traces of his tears. "Thanks, mom."

"Anything for you, baby."

He huffed. "I'm a man, ma. Not a baby. Stop calling me it."

I laughed. My energetic child was back. "Mhmmm. Sure, little man." I glanced again at the clock and saw that it was five twenty. I closed my eyes to stop myself from cursing out loud. "Okay, midget. Mommy has to go shower and get ready. Why don't you grab the cookies from the kitchen and watch television? Aunt Rose will be here so if the doorbell rings, open it for her. But only for her, okay?"

Dan got off my lap and nodded his head nonchalantly, heading for the kitchen.

An hour later, I was showered and dressed in royal blue off-shoulder top and black skinny jeans with a pair of wedge heels on my feet to finish the look. My hair was only half dried and my make up was natural. Two squirts of Chanel perfume was on me and my phone was safely tucked in my pocket. In short, I was ready for dinner.

As I stepped into the living room, my eyes adjusted to the darkness, the faint glow of the television illuminating around the room. Outside was pure darkness and a look at the wall clock told me that it was now six twelve.

"You're looking pretty good for a simple dinner. Sure you weren't lying to me, B?"

I turned around swiftly at the voice and saw Rose looking at me approvingly, a smile on her beautiful face. "Scare me, why don't ya?" She laughed before giving me a small hug. "And thanks, Rose. Anyway, you know how important impressions are to me."

An eyeroll. "They already know you, Bella."

"No, Esme knows me from six years ago. Not who I am now."

She raised an eyebrow. "So, this is all for Esme?"

I paused, thinking. "I just want to show her that the past doesn't affect me anymore. That _her son_ doesn't affect me anymore. I'm happy and I don't need him."

Smiling at me in understanding, Rosalie nodded her head. "Well, message clearly delivered. You look gorgeous, B."

Instead of replying, I just threw her a small smile before heading over to the couch. Dan sat, transfixed with Adventure Time as I sat down beside him before ruffling his messy locks. "Be good to aunt Rose tonight, okay?"

The five year old boy blinked at the television before turning to look at me. An innocent look appeared on his face. "I'm always good to aunt Rose, mommy."

Laughter could be heard at the kitchen as I groaned at Dan's words. If anything, he was even worse with Rosalie because she actually _participated _in his mischief. "Yeah, okay. See ya later, Dan."

The corners of his lips quirked and I was sure he was holding in a smirk. With a sigh and a kiss on his temple, I got up and headed for the kitchen where Rose stood, preparing a salami and PB n' J sandwich.

"Take care of him alright, Rose? And for God's sake, do not let him watch any horror movies tonight. The last time you did, he couldn't sleep for three weeks. Which meant I also couldn't sleep for three weeks. Three, Rose. Three."

She laughed and rolled her eyes before taking a bite of her sandwich. "Yeah, yeah. Jeez. Talk about momma bear. Now, go."

Rose continued to usher me out and only stopped when I was outside. "Alright, alright. I'm leaving. Damn, Rose."

She smirked at me in response before shutting the door in my face.

Light drizzle fell over me and I quickly ran to my car to avoid heavy downpour. The moment I started the ignition, the car time blinked rapidly at me. Six thirty-two. Perfect. The address Esme gave me earlier was only a ten minute drive from my house.

I was so lost in my thoughts and nerves that the drive to the Cullen residence felt only like a minute. When I reached the place though, I wondered if I got the place right. The house was _huge_! Hell, it was more like a fucking estate than a house. But then I remembered that Esme was now married to Carlisle, one of America's leading businessmen, so I put my shock aside. But still though, the place was so beautiful.

The first thing I came across was a gigantic gate and it was open. Esme must have told them that she had a guest coming over. After that, I went through a long road with lots of trees, shrubs and a beautiful Bermuda garden. By the end of the road, I saw the house. I was awestruck. It appeared to be around three stories high, with glass doors and black wood walls. There were three rocking chairs by the doorstep and glass lantern hung from the little rooftop, giving it a very homey feel.

By now, I was gaping at its' mere magnificence, circling the round fountain with an angel by the center of the driveway. The best thing about all of this was though it was extravagant, the touch of simplicity still never left the place, leaving traces of hominess around.

Once I parker my little Audi by the side, I let out a breath. _Okay, Bella. You can do this. It's only Esme, maybe Carlisle. They're very nice people. Nothing to worry about. _Even as I encourage myself, my nerves still ran everywhere. That's the thing with pep talks. Behind all the good words and inspiration, they were still just a bunch of bullshit. Sighing, I got out of the car. Better get this over with.

Reaching the front porch, I rang the doorbell with much hesitation. A few seconds later, the voice I recognised as the one who picked up the phone replied behind the door.

"Coming!"

The door opened and to my shock, the face I saw was -

"Bella?"

"Alice?" We stared at each other. "What are you doing here?"

She looked at me suspiciously. "This is my parent's house."

I looked at her dumbly. "What?"

She gave me a small smile. "I'm Alice Cullen, Carlisle's daughter."

"Oh."

Her face turned serious as she stepped out into the porch, closing the door behind her. I took a step back as I had a feeling I knew where this conversation was headed. "Dan is Edward's, isn't he?"

I bit the inside of my cheek as her gaze scrutinized me. Her first reaction to seeing Dan now made so much more sense to me. It was no wonder she looked at him like he was one big puzzle; she was trying to figure out how he looked so much like her step-brother. Jasper probably realized the similarities as well, my brain going back to his reaction upon seeing Dan in brighter light.

No use lying to Alice now. I was caught. And it wasn't like I was any good at bullshit stories anyway. "Yes. But please Alice, you can't tell anyone about him. No one knows about Dan. I can't - no one related to Edward was _supposed_ to know about him."

She looked confused and highly horrified. "But why, Bella? He's the father. You have no right to keep him away."

My temper flared as I remembered that afternoon in the Masen doorstep years ago. I laughed humourlessly, taking a seat on one of the rocking chairs. "You can't say that. He never even wanted Dan in the first place." As I spoke, I looked up to glare at her. "I have every right to keep our son away from him. He paid me to abort Dan, Alice. There's no way in hell he's going to know I kept our child alive."

A gasp was heard as Alice rushed to my side, hugging me. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I'm so sorry." She kept repeating apologies but I tuned her out. I could feel the lingering feelings of hurt start to creep up the layers of wall I've built around myself regarding this topic and I forced my hurt to channel itself towards my anger. It was so much easier to be angry right now. Being hurt would lead me to being vulnerable and I couldn't have that. Not now when there were others that would be witnesses.

Maybe later I could cry. Right now, I had to be angry.

"I can't believe he would ever do that. It just doesn't seem like an Edward thing to do."

Again, I gave a humorless laugh. "Oh, trust me. That kind of thing is exactly what he would do."

Alice frowned. "I just don't get it. He's so nice and sweet now. There's got to have been a misunderstanding."

My fists clenched as I welcomed the rage that coursed through me, running through my system. "Sorry, Alice, but nope. Definitely no misunderstandings. He paid me to kill our baby because he wanted to continue whoring around."

The blunt answer I gave deepened her frown. "That's impossible, Bella. Edward has the biggest respect when it comes to women."

At this, a bitter laugh escaped my lips. "Edward? Respect? To women? Ha! Clearly you haven't known him that long." I closed my eyes as a sliver of hurt made itself known; the girl who had foolishly fallen in love with a monster making its' appearance. "Our relationship started out as a bet, Alice. He only dated me to get a fucking rest house."

Alice gasped again. "But that's - it can't -" She looked at my face and must have seen something because she hugged me tighter. "I never knew he had been so cruel. He's so different now, Bella. I just - it's so hard to imagine Edward doing all of that."

"Yeah, well. At least you only have to imagine him like that. I _lived _through him being that big of an asshole." I shook my head as I felt the anger reaching to the peak of rage. "No matter how changed he is now, he'll always be that horrible eighteen year old monster to me."

"Oh, Bella. It must have been so hard for you. Raising a child all on your own at such a young age." She then proceeded to muttering angry curses toward her step-brother and ways on how to castrate him. Despite my anger, I let out a small laugh at Alice's words.

I was about to tell her that I had gotten over what he'd done, when the front door opened and Esme's beautiful face was came into view. She looked confused for a minute before catching sight of Alice and I. A smile broke out from her face.

"Did you two know each other?" She asked softly, coming over to talk to us.

Alice was the one who spoke. "She's a friend of Jasper's sister."

A light of recognition graced her expression. "Rosemary? Was that her name?"

Momentarily forgetting my anger, I let out a small chuckle. "It's Rosalie, Esme."

"Oh, that's right." She turned a light shade of red. "I just never met her before, only heard of her from Alice."

I laughed lightly, as did Alice. "It's okay."

"So what were you girls talking about?"

I tensed. Alice, noticing my discomfort, decided to speak again for us. "We were planning for a little shopping trip soon."

Esme eyed us suspiciously before letting it go. "Alright. Well, shall we go in? Dinner's ready."

Alice and I stood up then followed Esme inside the house. When we arrived in the kitchen, I was surprised to see all the food prepared. There was a plate of lasagna, a basket of bread sticks, a plate of beef steak, a bowl of potato salad, another bowl of fresh vegetables and a plate of calamari laid out in front of us. For a few seconds, I gaped at it all. Could we even finish three fourths of this? Or were there more people coming? When I asked, however, Esme said that it would just be the three of us this evening. I asked her about all the food and she said that they could have it the rest for breakfast.

For over an hour, the three of us just talked. We had conversations about Alice's fashion line, about Esme's new house design, and even a little bit about my technology. We also talked about what went on for the past few years and about our future projects. Thankfully, no one opened the topic about Edward. I wouldn't have known what to say – if I would have even said anything.

At around eight thirty, Carlisle arrived from a day out with his buddies and joined us for dessert. Esme had made lemon squares, tiramisu and strawberry cheesecake. As we laughed and talked, I felt my phone vibrate before music cut through the conversation on the table.

**Oooh, baby let's get naked,**

**Just so we can make sweet love,**

**All these sensations got me going crazy for you,**

**Inside on top of you,**

**Grinding inside and out of you,**

**Baby I kn –**

With a completely red face and mortified look, I jumped out of my seat with a squeak. My gaze landed on Alice and saw her biting her lip to keep herself from laughing. Esme looked like she was hiding a smile, while Carlisle just looked amused. At that moment, I prayed for the ground to open up and eat me alive.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." My voice came out soft and completely embarrassed. Without waiting for another second, I high tailed it out of there and went straight to the living room. Pressing the answer button, I spoke angrily. "I'm going to kill you. How the hell did you even get a hold of my phone again?"

I didn't expect Rosalie's voice to come out frantic. "Kill me later. Listen, B, I just didn't know what to do. I am so, so sorry. Dan just wouldn't stop crying and –"

My heart froze for a second. "Rosalie, is he okay?"

"Yes." A pause. "I mean, I think he is. But, Bells, he won't stop crying. The lights went out in Charlie's place earlier and he's been in tears since." I paled. Dan was deathly afraid of the dark. Being in a completely dark place is his worst nightmare.

I was about to tell her I was on my way, but I heard a car horn blare. "Rose, where are you?" She hesitated. "Rosalie!" Dan's cries could be heard at the back and the sound tore my heart.

Footsteps of the others could be heard coming as my voice grew loud and frantic. "Bella? Is everything okay?"

I turned around to face them, but I was not sure of who spoke. They all looked back at me, concern on their faces. "I – I –"

"Bella, I just passed by the Cullen's gate."

My phone almost dropped. "_What?"_

"Holy shit, their house is big!"

"Rosalie!" I closed my eyes, rubbing my temple. I assured myself that this wasn't possible because she didn't even know where their house was. "Tell me you did not just say you're at the Cullen house." Just as I finished saying this, I could see headlights seeping through the windows before Rose's silver Prius could be seen. Without thinking, I ran outside and into the car.

For a moment, I didn't care that these people were Edward's family. I didn't care that they didn't know Dan existed. I didn't care that they would probably see the resemblance of Dan and Edward and puzzle everything out.

I couldn't care about any of that when my baby was in tears.

The car door wrenched open and Dan met me halfway. I crouched down and he collapsed into my arms immediately. "Baby, are you okay? Please stop crying. Shhh. It's okay now. Mommy's here."

The lights of the whole driveway were suddenly turned on. Even as I heard a small gasp from behind me, I didn't turn around. I didn't need to. It had to be Esme, discovering I had a child. Oh, wouldn't she be in for a surprise when she realizes who fathered this child?

The little boy in my arms continued to cry as I felt all of their presence behind me. "Bella..." Esme's voice was broken. I didn't have the strength to turn around and look at her. I was sure that her face matched her voice.

I glanced up once and saw that Rose had gotten out of the car. However, she didn't make any move to come any closer.

Dan pulled away from our embrace and looked up at me. His face was so terrified and full of tears, I would have done anything to make it go away. A sharp intake of breath could be heard as Dan's face came into clear view for Esme to see. "Mommy, I was so scared."

"Esme, sweetie, breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Yes, just breathe slowly." Carlisle's soothing voice could be heard as I continued to comfort my son.

Still, I couldn't turn around. "It's okay, baby. Mommy's here now. No one's going to hurt you."

After a few moments, Dan's cries were slowing down. He let go of me and simply held my hand, while the other rubbed his face furiously. It was then that I stood up and with a blank face, turned to face the Cullens. Alice was looking at me with sympathy and I gave her a small smile in return. Carlisle had a look of calm on his face, but his eyes were full of questions as his steady gaze focused on Dan. It was Esme's expression that flooded me with guilt. There was no anger. Hell, I would have welcomed her anger. No, instead, there was sadness. Lots and lots of sadness, swirling around her green eyes as she took in every single part of her grandson.

"Oh, Bella. Does he know?"

It didn't take a genius to know who she was referring to. Just as I was about to reply, the sound of tires screeching disturbed the evening silence. When I turned around, it felt like the whole world stopped moving for a second. I forgot – no, I didn't know how to breathe as my worst nightmare came to life.

A familiar silver Volvo slowed down to a stop in the driveway. There had only been one owner of such a car here in Forks.

Edward.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. This has not been checked well. Lol. **

**Okay, I know that I promised this chapter to be intense but I just couldn't make it happen. This chapter alone is already thirteen pages in Microsoft Word. If I continued it, this would probably be around twenty-five to thirty. Yikes! I had to cut it in two. **

**But on the bright side, the next chapter would be the moment we've all been waiting for. Or, I hope it will be. It all depends on Bella and Edward, really. I swear, these characters come to life when I write them. Lol. **

**Ayts. So I'm super excited to write the next chapter. Eeep. I hope I live up to your expectations for the Bella-Edward confrontation. Heh. See ya guys next chapter. (:**

**Oh, and don't forget. Send me some looooove with them reviews. It makes Dan really happy. ;)**


End file.
